


Locked Out and Taken In

by colaondashboard



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, lol mingyu and jeonghan awkward when how why, side!gyuhan, the world needs more wonkwan, wonkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colaondashboard/pseuds/colaondashboard
Summary: In which Wonwoo got locked out and met Seungkwan halfway when contemplating about his life.





	Locked Out and Taken In

Wonwoo stared in absolute horror as Mingyu burst through the door of their shared room tangled up with his brown haired boyfriend, lips zipped together. The pair seems to not mind Wonwoo's presence at all.

_Is this really what college do to adults?_

Wonwoo and Mingyu are senior students at their town's university, both taking up something that is related to literature and arts. Their homes are not far from their university but they managed to convince their parents to let them rent a room in a building inside the campus that houses students to feel independent.

"Mingyu," he snapped, earning no response from the man who is busy roaming his hands on his boyfriend's body.

"Joe," he called out Mingyu's boyfriend, but he got no response from him as well. "Oh, wait, are you Joe?" he added confusedly.

Wonwoo thought that he was probably supposed to know the name of Mingyu's latest boyfriend.

_Isn't it Joe? Joey? Ah, fool, you can't remember._

Crossing his arms, he gave them a sharp look, observing them closely. He must admit, he had to give Mingyu's boyfriend the props for actually lasting long with him. Five weeks is a huge deal and a jackpot already, especially for someone like Mingyu who finds it hard to settle to one.

After minutes of continuous make out, the pair stopped what they're doing when they bumped into Wonwoo who almost fell on the floor because of the impact. Their feet were scrambling, seemingly moving towards the direction of the bed.

"Nice try, Kim," scoffed Wonwoo. "But your bed is to your right. Don't taint my space."

Mingyu removed a hand from where it was hooked in his boyfriend's belt loops, and raised up his middle finger in Wonwoo's direction. He later turned to Wonwoo, and said, "Get your ass out of here, Jeon."

Wonwoo raised his hands in mock defense, questioning, "What in the world? Seriously? Me, out? Excuse me, Kim Mingyu, but you just burst into the serenity and holiness of our room."

"I pay half of the rent," Mingyu exasperated. "At least let Jeonghan and I use it for awhile."

_Ah, so that is his name._

"There is no way I'm watching you two fuck," Wonwoo protested with a shrug. "And for your information, I pay more than half of what you're paying."

Jeonghan, at least, had the decency to be embarrassed. His cheeks turned a bright of red that could rival Mingyu's own, but he still managed to smirk, finding the two men standing before him's agreement amusing. He met Wonwoo before on a few occasions but never got a chance to talk to him.

"I'm sorry," said Jeonghan with an apologetic nervous smile. "We should have headed to my place."

Mingyu, on the other hand, looked unfazed, "No, we stay. He can watch."

Wonwoo opened his mouth to speak, but Mingyu was quick to get back in action. He immediately pushed Jeonghan into his bed, fingers working and running fast along the buttons of his shirt.

Almost horrified at the display, Wonwoo shook his head and swung the door open, leaving immediately.

"Lock the door when you leave," Mingyu managed to say in between pants.

Wonwoo kicked the door in response. Hell, it's going to be a long night for him as well. He huffed, running a hand along his hair. He just realized that he had no where else to go. He searched his pockets and luckily he found his dying phone and wallet in them. He could go to the nearby cafe but it's too dark outside. The thought of wandering around the building for a few hours didn't sound particularly appealing.

_Do I serve to be kicked out of my room?_ _Well, at least they got a decent place to stay in for the night._ _Oh, shit, I forgot to remind them to use condoms._

Wonwoo had nothing to do other than think heavily. He was surprised when the lights where he is blinked for a few times. He almost had the attack of his life.

Suddenly, Boo Seungkwan, the friendly boy next door appeared out of no where, like a ghost.

"So you're really living up to your name," he called, shaking his head along the process to erase the feeling of surprise and scare.

"Cute?" Seungkwan said with a bright smile. "I'm glad you noticed. Thank you."

Wonwoo bit his lower lip to stop himself from arguing. He wanted to say how scary Seungkwan is but he let it slip because what he said is partly true. The little guest is dressed in pastel, cute aesthetic clothing: partly loose white pants and a serenity colored shirt, which is topped with a rose quartz coat that made him appear smaller than usual.

"You look stressed and harassed, Woo," Seungkwan observed with furrowed eyebrows, fingertips dancing along Wonwoo's eyebags. "How much do you sell these?"

Seungkwan's implied comment about him lacking the right amount of sleep made Wonwoo snort, "Thanks for noticing but everything I am is priceless."

Not sure of what to say, Seungkwan gave him a pat on the cheek, "It'd be alright."

"Yeah," Wonwoo sighed, removing Seungkwan's hand on his cheek. "After Mingyu and Jeonghan finish fucking each other."

"Oh," Seungkwan prompted confusedly. "So it's true then."

"That they're dating?"

"Yeah, that."

"Well, they are."

The next seconds were mixed with silence. They both stood there, eyes distracted. Wonwoo almost winced when he heard a noise come from inside his room that most certainly didn't come from any of the men left in there.

_Crap, I hope they don't break the bed or something._

"They could have gone somewhere else," Seungkwan stated that snapped Wonwoo out of his thoughts.

Wonwoo focused his wide eyes on the floor for another while before speaking, "Can we please get out of here? Like right now?"

"Sure, but where are we heading?" Seungkwan responded while nodding.

"The nearby cafe?" Wonwoo responded with hesitation.

"Okay," prompted Seungkwan, moving behind Wonwoo to push him towards the exit of the building. "But it's your treat."

Wonwoo wanted to roll his eyes but dismissed the idea. It's very unlikely of him. Without anything else said, Seungkwan lead the way to the nearby cafe. Wonwoo only came to realize that they have already arrived at the empty cafe because he needed to pay for their food. Seungkwan amusingly managed to order something that sounded really complicated to his ears for him to remember.

After handing out the payment, Wonwoo carried their tray of food to a table by the window.

"Good morning," Seungkwan gushed at the sight of his food. He sat by the end of the table and pulled Wonwoo to sit next to him.

"Uh," Wonwoo brought a plate near to his face, examining what looked like waffles. "What are these?"

"Waffles," Seungkwan replied. "They're my favorite but you look like you need them more than I do."

Wonwoo immediately protested, "I can't believe I paid for something I don't want. And we don't even half coffee. For crying out loud who drinks milkshakes at this hour?"

"Me," Seungkwan tipped the glass of his milkshake towards Wonwoo's direction with a silly smile. "You should try my way sometimes. It's nice to be sweet."

"I'm getting coffeee," muttered Wonwoo, excusing himself to order a cup for himself. When he came back, Seungkwan was almost finished with his food.

"I insist you try this," Seungkwan once again tipped his glass of milkshake towards Wonwoo's direction.

Wonwoo responded by placing the hot cup of coffee on Seungkwan's cheek, which made the latter frown in response.

"It's hot," Seungkwan complained, kicking the leg of Wonwoo's chair.

"Like me," Wonwoo added while drinking the coffee.

"This why you're not getting a boyfriend."

"Same as you."

"Shut it," Seungkwan said dismissively. He can't believe that what he said quickly backfired to him.

They stayed silent again to let each other finish eating and drinking.

"Do you think they're done now?" Seungkwan asked out after awhile, opening another conversation.

Seungkwan earned a glare from Wonwoo which he took as a sign for him to drop the subject. Well, he can't blame his curiosity.

"How about we talk about you? Why were you out at such an late hour?" prompted Wonwoo.

Seungkwan shrugged his shoulders before speaking, "I was supposed to head to my friends' place."

"Your friends are waiting for you and you ditched them. You could have told me." Wonwoo commented both in surprise and disappointment. He won't dare to such things to his friends. Ever. Well, at least he'll give them a warning or two.

"You never asked and how could I say no to someone cute?" Seungkwan responded, rolling his eyes along the process.

Wonwoo beamed at Seungkwan's response. Countless of girls and boys called him cute before but he just can't see it every time he looks at the mirror.

Seungkwan leaned on the table by his elbows to support his weight, eyeing Wonwoo closely.

"What's up with the look?" Wonwoo asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Seungkwan angled his head to the side to get a better look of Wonwoo, shrugging along the process, "The whole world knows you're single and I'm just wondering why. I mean you look like a full buffet."

Wonwoo chuckled at Seungkwan's remarks, finding his choice of words amusing. He raised his shoulders and breathed, "We'll nobody is interest."

"I'm nobody," Seungkwan replied with a playful smile, reaching out for Wonwoo's hand across the table which made the latter blink in surprise.

"You just asked me out?" Wonwoo questioned, retrieving his hand.

"If that's how you see it then so be it," Seungkwan said, grinning. He had been planning on asking Wonwoo out for a date or two ever since they met in a class but never got the guts. Gladly, a chance like this has come. He found Wonwoo really attractive and nice.

"We don't know each other well," Wonwoo added, looking confused and surprised at the same time.

"I know and I'm loving the fact. We can discover each other together," Seungkwan replied with a wink, catching Wonwoo off guard.

Stifling a laugh, Wonwoo shook his head and said, "Okay. Do you want my number?"

"Are you considering?" squealed Seungkwan. "I mean are you considering dating me because you're asking me about your number?"

Wonwoo angled his head sidewards, staring forward blankly and thinking deep. He found Seungkwan really cute and pretty. If only Seungkwan knew, he had become Wonwoo's alarm clock in the morning. Yup, that's right! Imagine listening to a wonder's voice every morning. Can't relate? Well Wonwoo can.

"Yeah, I'm considering. It's never too late to give dating a chance, right?" he answered, smiling softly.

"You mean not pass the chance of dating me? I'm only once in your lifetime!" Seungkwan said, using air quotes to exaggerate his words, which Wonwoo responded with a nod.

"Alright then," Seungkwan muttered, taking out a pen from his pocket. Pulling Wonwoo's hand across the table, he scribbled his number on the man's hand, leaving his signature and a heart along its end.

"So do I write on you, too?" Wonwoo asked in amusement.

"No," Seungkwan raised a hand, smiling with confidence. "No need I know you'll ring me."

"What if I don't?" challenged Wonwoo.

"Your loss," Seungkwan said with finality.

The pair stayed at the cafe until the workers had to force them out. It was only until Wonwoo walked Seungkwan to his room and returned to where his room is when he realized he forgot about Mingyu and Jeonghan.

Seungkwan was a good distraction.

The noise in the room had died down.

 _Finally_.

He twisted the knob lightly and cursed when it didn't make a full turn. Heck. Either the two men inside locked the door or he broke it and locked it shut after kicking it.

_Or Mingyu's words cursed me about locking the door when I leave._

He shook his head to get rid of the thought and immediately searched for his key in his pocket and grimaced when he didn't find it. He punched the door in dismay and his eyes caught Seungkwan's number written on his skin. Fishing out his phone, he typed a message and sent it to Seungkwan.

_Heyy Wonwoo here. Uhh... I forgot my key n the door is locked. :///_

Beep.

_Come quickly, I'm waiting~~~_

**Author's Note:**

> BRUH. The WonKwan tag is so dry. Support our little babies!!


End file.
